Leonard
Leonard, labeled The LARPer, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Personality Leonard is a passionate LARPer (Live Action Role Player). He dresses like a wizard and believes he has magic powers. He also carries around a spell book, chanting whenever something goes awry. Like many Total Drama contestants, Leonard seems to mean well, but his mind is not in the right place at the appropriate times. He is very passionate about his wizardry and persists on his spells no matter how ineffective they seem. Total Drama Pahitew Island Leonard first appears in the beginning of So, Uh This Is My Team?, along with his fellow competitors. He spouts off spells towards Dave while they're waiting on the zeppelin to arrive on the island. Once Chris blows off one of the motors, Leonard grabs a parachute and jumps out with everybody else, however, his pack is filled with tambourines. He then looks through his spell book and attempts to cast a spell to allow himself to grow wings. Shortly after, Jasmine catches him and safely lands with him and Shawn on Pahkitew Island. He is then placed onWaneyihtam Maskwak with the other six contestants who didn't have working parachutes. During the challenge to build shelter for the competition, Leonard suggests his team builds a wizard tower. Ella, Sugar, and Beardo support his idea, even despite Dave's protests, they end up creating and completing the tower. When Chris tests if it's moose proof, the tower withstands an entire stampede, but when he pats and compliments his tower, it falls down. However, he is unscathed, which he believes is the work of his "force field" spell. Leonard ends up in the bottom two at the elimination ceremony, but receives the final marshmallow of the night due to actually contributing and making a solid shelter. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Leonard starts the episode by telling his team wizard stories, much to Ella and Sugar's delight, but to Dave's annoyance. He is selected by Sugar to complete the last part of the challenge, due to her believing he's an actual wizard, and she asks if he can be in two places at once to complete the first leg, which Ella supports. He attempts to uses a levitation spell on the pig, but claims that it's failing because someone doesn't believe. Dave yells at him, saying he's the one that doesn't believe, which gives Jasmine the time to beat him and make his team lose for the second time in a row. Sugar is the only one that outwardly states that she does not blame him for the loss, and when Leonard is voted off, Sugar is put in shock, and he attempts to cast many lethal spells before being shot out of the Cannon of Shame, where only Sugar is sad to see him go. Leonard is mentioned briefly in Three Zones and A Baby. After Max switches to Team Maskwak, Sugar says to Dave that they shouldn't "mess up with the evil genius like they did with the wizard." He is mentioned in the last three episodes of the season. Starting it off, he was mentioned as "that wizard kid" by Chris inSky Fall saying he misses him, then screams "force field", as a reference to the 1st episode. In Pahk'd With Talent, as Sugar is eliminated, she makes one last shoutout to Leonard, saying "I'm coming wizard." And in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, when Shawn is considering who his helper will be, he mentions that a person with good physical ability is a good ally and says he would be fine with "anyone but Leonard." Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens